Regalo de los Dioses
by ayelen rock
Summary: One-shot de Prince Inah ¿Qué pasa si Atem nunca fue sellado? ¿Qué pasa si Yugi recibió el rompecabezas antes en su vida? Ahora, el faraón tiene que preocuparse por un heredero a su trono y el mejor candidato es un niño solitario del futuro. Cuenta con mucha pelusa familiar. Padre / Hijo Atem / Yugi


**One-shot de ****Prince Inah, tengo su permiso para traducirlo**

**Nombre en ingles:** **Gift of the Gods**

**Nombre en español: Don de los dioses**

**Nota de ****Prince Inah:** habrá elementos no canónicos en esta historia. Voy a torcer los eventos para que esto funcione. Si el resumen ya no lo delató: esto es AU.  
Tampoco es realmente históricamente correcto.  
Advertencias: se menciona abuso leve y negligencia infantil. Hay angustia y mucha adorable adoración de Yugi. El antiguo Egipto es brutal, pero me abstendré de agregar contenido explícito. Este es un fanfic alegre después de todo.

* * *

El faraón Atem estaba sentado en su trono en otro día glorioso y soleado en el antiguo Egipto. El aire caliente y seco lo cocinaba vivo mientras permanecía sentado en su trono todo el día escuchando a sus reñidos sacerdotes. Él ha ganado contra el malvado Zorc a pesar de todas las probabilidades que tenía contra él. El creador de la luz ha derrotado a la oscuridad de una vez por todas, pero eso dejó a nuestro querido faraón con otro problema. O más bien dos y le hicieron pensar que tal vez perder su vida en un duelo hubiera sido mejor.

-¡Su majestad! Es importante que encuentre una reina pronto. Egipto necesita un heredero al trono!-

-_Lo sé._ Estoy trabajando en eso, Shimon-

-Un heredero no va a salir de la nada, mi faraón-

Atem amaba la forma en que su querido primo Seth lo acosaba todos los días. Lo hacía tan feliz que podía subir las paredes y reír. El faraón actual se levantó y caminó a su habitación para pensar un poco. Todos lo habían estado molestando para "producir un heredero" últimamente. ¿Qué era él? ¿Una vaca? Claro, ya tenía 25 veranos y sabía que incluso el poderoso faraón no era inmortal, ¡pero aun así! Atem quería romper algo por la frustración.

Mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, se frotó el rompecabezas alrededor del cuello. La cosa era una reliquia y sabía que su futuro hijo o hija lo heredaría algún día. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en tener hijos con alguien que no amaba. ¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto, si él no amaba a su reina? Mientras yacía allí en su cama, Atem pensó que podía escuchar a un niño de cinco o seis veranos gemir y llorar por ayuda, pero probablemente era solo su mente cansada jugando con él.

* * *

Unos cuantos milenios en el futuro, un niño de seis años se escondió debajo de su escritorio. Mamá y papá estaban peleando de nuevo, pero finalmente acordaron una cosa: pronto llevarían al niño al orfanato. Se habían divorciado recientemente y ahora Yugi, como se llamaba el niño, era lo único que quedaba para mantener unidos a los dos adultos. Ni él ni ella podían cuidarlo adecuadamente al niño. Al principio se suponía que debía vivir con su abuelo, pero como dicho abuelo había sido diagnosticado con la enfermedad de Alzheimer, tampoco podía hacerlo, a pesar de lo mucho que Yugi amaba a su abuelo y su tienda.

Hace años le dio a Yugi su tesoro más querido. Lo ha puesto en la cuna del bebé en realidad. El regalo fue un rompecabezas de oro que el abuelo Salomón había desenterrado en un viaje a Egipto. El nieto lo ha reconstruido muchas veces, pero siempre dudó cuando tuvo que colocar la última pieza en él. Algo profundo dentro de él decía que no era el momento adecuado para terminar la pirámide dorada. Eso fue hasta ahora. De todos los tiempos, ahora se sentía el más adecuado para completar el objeto dorado. La emoción pareció eliminar la mayor parte del dolor que su mamá y su papá le causaron al niño.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el niño finalmente colocó la última pieza del rompecabezas en la reliquia que estaba abrazando en su regazo. Luego hizo un deseo.

-Desearía tener a alguien que me amara, como todos los demás. Un buen papá con quien jugar o una linda mami que me abrace. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Deja que mi deseo se haga realidad y que nunca más vuelva a estar solo-

Entonces, de repente, el rompecabezas comenzó a emitir un cálido brillo dorado. Se tragó al niño como una manta y en una explosión de chispas se habían ido.

* * *

Atem sintió cómo su rompecabezas del milenio se activaba segundos antes de que saliera una luz brillante. Ni un minuto después escuchó suaves gemidos salir de su cama. Las mantas se movia pero la criatura debajo de ellas era demasiado pequeño para ser un asesino o una concubina. Cuidadosamente, el faraón levantó sus sábanas de seda solo para encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos más grandes y tristes que jamás haya visto. Un niño. ¿Por qué su rompecabezas le enviaría un niño? ¿Cómo el llegó acceder a la magia de un objeto milenario?

_"¿Quién puede ser?"_

El niño solo hizo ruidos extraños que parecían ser un idioma extraño para el rey de Egipto, pero cuando su rompecabezas volvió a brillar, las palabras del joven de repente tuvieron sentido. Uno solo tiene que amar los objetos mágicos con una mente propia.

-¿Eres mi nuevo papi?- Preguntó el niño con timidez

Un Atem totalmente desconcertado no sabía cómo responder, pero el incómodo silencio no pareció perturbar demasiado al niño. Estaba acostumbrado o era un ser muy paciente por defecto. ¿Quizás incluso ambos? Atem decidió conocer un poco mejor su pequeña sorpresa. El niño obviamente no era una amenaza para nadie.

-Soy el faraón Atem. Rey de Khemet, la estrella de la mañana y la tarde de esta tierra. ¿Quién eres tú, pequeño?-

-¡Yugi! ¡Mi nombre es Yugi, y no soy pequeño! No soy tan pequeño- Exclamó el niño ofendido

De alguna manera esto hizo sonreír al rey. Le recordaba a los tiempos en que él mismo era joven y Seth se burlaba de él por ser bajo. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como Yugi salió completamente debajo de las sábanas de seda y pudo ver la cara y el cabello del niño. Santo Ra! Atem pensó que su corazón se había detenido en ese mismo momento. Alguien ha envuelto cadenas alrededor de su alma y lo ha atado a este pequeño niño por la eternidad. Era demasiado lindo para resistirse. ¡La corte real lo iba a amar! Y más importante...

Atem comenzó con: -Te pareces a mí- Pero el niño también tiene un lado sarcástico.

Yugi respondió con: -¿Cómo sabes que no te pareces a mí?- Lástima que Atem fuera más sarcástico.

-Soy mayor. Estoy aquí primero- Yugi: 0 - Atem: 1 

Yugi procesó esto por unos segundos. Para Atem, la cara sorprendida del niño parecía tan dulce como la miel fresca. Era como si estuviera mirando a un pequeño godling enviado desde el palacio dorado de Osiris en el cielo. Entonces, sacó la lengua. Mocoso. Los sirvientes deben haber pensado que su Rey se había vuelto loco cuando comenzó a reír a carcajadas. A estas alturas, Atem quería desesperadamente que este niño fuera suyo. Se parecía a él. Nadie preguntaría dos veces.

-¿Pequeño? Me preguntaste si era tu nuevo padre- Atem abordó el tema con cuidado.

-Sí. Mi mamá y mi papá ya no me quieren, así que me llevaron al orfanato. La gente va allí para llevar a los niños a casa con ellos y convertirse en sus nuevas mamás y papás. ¿Estás aquí para llevarme?-

Las agujas de la ira pincharon el corazón de Atem. ¿Cómo podría la gente ser tan cruel? Su alma dolió cuando vio los suplicantes ojos morados debajo de él. Tendría que pensar en una historia sobre el origen de su pequeño, pero estaría bien. Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar al faraón. Yugi era suyo.

-Que así sea. Soy tu papá ahora. Si quieres que lo sea- Después de todo, dejaría al chico la opción.

Su respuesta llegó en forma de abrazo. El chico era sorprendentemente ligero incluso para su tamaño, y su cabello era inusualmente suave. Mucho más suave que la de Atem. El le revolvió y peino parte del cabello rubio del niño con la misma forma de rayo que el suyo… solo para que la forma cayera. Bien. Uno no podría tenerlo todo. Sin embargo, eso le dio la idea de que Yugi merecía algo mejor que el extraño atuendo de lana con el que había venido. Atem fue a su armario y buscó su ropa vieja. Yugi obtendría solo la mejor ropa nueva mañana, pero por esta noche necesitaba algo que ponerse que no fuera su ropa extrañamente estampada. Con un triunfante -¡Ajá!- el faraón encontró la pequeña caja donde guardaban sus viejas túnicas. Con un poco de alegría adicional y un salto de su corazón notó que sus principescas joyas de oro y su primera corona real también estaban allí.

-Ahora. Vamos a vestirte como un príncipe apropiado y luego puedo darte un pequeño recorrido por tu nuevo hogar antes de que sea hora de dormir-

Yugi asintió emocionado al ver este lugar extraño pero casi mágico. Se dejó vestir casi como una muñeca. Atem pensó que los sirvientes apreciarían que su nuevo príncipe no fuera un rebelde, como el lo había sido cuando era más joven. No. Ellos adorarían absolutamente a este pequeño angelito aquí. No se trataba de "si" sino de "cuándo" Yugi los envolvía alrededor de su dedo. Muy pronto, el faraón tiene un mini de aspecto totalmente adorable sentado en su cama.

Como hijo del faraón, Yugi también dormiría en sus habitaciones hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para valerse por sí mismo. Si quería una cama para él solo era su elección, pero Atem esperaba poder tener a este pequeño niño con él por una o dos noches. Sería más fácil acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar y ya se ha enamorado de su nuevo hijo. Hablando del niño, básicamente estaba saltando arriba y abajo en el lugar ahora.

-Emocionado ¿no es así?-

En respuesta, el niño sonrió y se rió. Algo en estos ojos color amatista brilló y Atem le gustó. Lo que haya sido. Eran los ojos de un niño inteligente y amable. Después de años de juzgar a las personas, el rey podía leer los ojos de las personas si los miraba lo suficientemente profundo.

El extendió su mano y mencionó que Yugi la tomara. El chico vaciló y lo miró primero para pedirle permiso. Luego salieron juntos. Todo el tiempo, Atem contó los segundos al inevitable caos en su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría hasta que todos se volvieran locos porque un príncipe literalmente salió de la nada? ¡Ja! Podía frotar eso en la cara de su primo más tarde.

-¿Estás bien, compañero?-

-Sí ¿por qué no hay nadie? Eres un rey, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué no hay soldados, magos o princesas en tu palacio? ¡Oh! ¿También tienes un dragón?-

Atem se rio de nuevo. Alborotó el cabello de Yugi una vez más y respondió: -Podemos ver al dragón mañana. A Slifer no le gusta que lo despierten tan tarde por la noche. Vamos a la cocina rápidamente antes de arriesgarnos a encontrarnos con tu tío-

-¿También tengo un nuevo tío?-

-Sí. Él es mi primo, así que técnicamente es tu tío una vez retirado, pero crecimos juntos. No importa cuán espesa sea la sangre, somos una familia-

-Desearía que mi mami pensara igual- Murmuró Yugi tristemente para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre Yugi? ¿Cómo es ella?-

El niño cerró los ojos y recordó el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos azul oscuro, casi color pizarra de su madre. Su padre, su padre biológico, es decir, tiene los ojos rojos muy parecidos a Atem. Para el joven, sin embargo, estos dos ya no estaban. ¡No lo querían, así que ya no existían! Ese fue su castigo por dejarlo. Atem era un papá mucho mejor de todos modos y solo ha sido su papá por unas horas. No. Atem era su único papá y no tenía una mamá. Ahí.

-Se llamaba Hana. Tenía el pelo rojo y ojos azul oscuro y la piel muy pálida-

Atem dejó de caminar. ¿Escuchó bien? -¿Dijiste que era?-

-Si-

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el sorprendido rey.

-¡Ya no es mi mami! Porque no me quería, no merece mi amor. Se ha ido ahora, así que no tengo una mami, ¡pero está bien porque te tengo ahora!-

Derritió el dolorido corazón de Atem cuando el angelito delante de él dijo eso. Su mente había ideado un plan para explicar también la repentina llegada de Yugi. Nada se interpondría en su camino para mantener al pequeño como suyo. Esta gentil alma de ojos violetas merecía ser un príncipe más que cualquiera de los mocosos reales que Atem había conocido durante el gobierno de su padre. Aun así, un pensamiento más egoísta, ellos lo dejarían de molestarlo por un heredero y tiene una excusa para evitar el matrimonio por un tiempo más. Dulce néctar de los dioses, Yugi fue un regalo de Ra y Hathor con seguridad.

-Tu madre te ha ocultado de mí hasta que se fue. Ahora estás conmigo. No le digas nada más a nadie o te alejarán de mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, por favor?-

El niño asintió vigorosamente y sonrió con determinación. Sus ojos brillan como las gemas que parecían. Yugi tiene un fuerte Ba y Ka aparentemente. Ese era motivo de preocupación. Atem lo protegería lo mejor que pudiera hasta que su hijo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente como para defenderse de cualquiera que se atreviera a tratar de usarlo.

Continuaron su paseo por el palacio por algunos pasillos más hasta que se detuvieron en la cocina. Ahora había muchos sirvientes y Atem apretó la mano de Yugi de una manera reconfortante. Levantó a su hijo y lo sentó en la mesa más cercana antes de llamar a un criado para que les trajera comida. La pobre niña casi se cae del estado de shock cuando vio al mini real sentado allí. Regresó con el bocadillo de medianoche de hoy: frutas y pan fresco.

-Nunca había visto esto antes-

Atem miró hacia las manos de su hijo, donde estaban unas inocentes rodajas de melón. Cogió uno y demostró cómo comerlos adecuadamente. Yugi parecía disfrutar inmensamente del dulce sabor de la fruta. ¿Entonces su hijo era goloso? Él podría vivir con eso. Se preguntó cuánto amaría la pequeña savia suave.

-Se llama Cantalupo. Son una especie de melón ¿Te gustó?-

No podría haber habido un asentimiento más feliz en todo el mundo.

Con un golpe repentino las puertas se abrieron y el momento feliz terminó demasiado pronto. El mago del palacio Mahad entró corriendo y parecía que había visto un fantasma. Su túnica se balanceaba en el viento, como la cola de un espectro malicioso y eso hizo que Mahad pareciera mucho más aterrador de lo que realmente era el lanzador de hechizos. Yugi se apresuró esconderse bajo la capa de Atem antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera parpadear.

-¡Mahad! ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Perdóname mi rey, pero he oído rumores de que hay un chico que se parece a ti en la cocina. Sin embargo, parecía ser solo eso. Un rumor...-

Atem se rió y abrazó su capa, o más bien el niño debajo de ella. Hizo un gesto a su viejo amigo para que se acercara y se sentara. El mago lo hizo sin dudarlo.

-Mahad, quiero presentarte a Yugi. ¿Pequeño? sal por favor. El mago oscuro es mi amigo. No te hará daño-

Dicho mago jadeó ruidosamente cuando una réplica casi exacta de su rey lo miró. Si no fuera por los ojos inocentes y la piel pálida, habría pensado que un hechizo había convertido a Atem en un niño otra vez.

-Yugi, este es Mahad. Es un gran mago y somos muy buenos amigos. Mahad, este es el príncipe Yugi. Mi hijo-

-¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién es la madre? Atem... **¿Por qué no nos has contado sobre él?**\- Preguntó el mago, pero no fue Atem quien le respondió.

-¡Ya tengo 6!- Exclamó Yugi. En defensa de su padre, también agregó: -no me mantuvo oculto. Mi mamá me mantuvo alejado de él, pero ahora estoy aquí y papá se asegurará de que me quede. No me iré y papá no hizo nada malo! No tienes derecho a gritarle-

Mahad pareció pensar por un momento hasta que se echó a reír y luego suspiró.

-Él tiene tu temperamento, mi rey- Dijo el mago divertido por el comportamiento del pequeño príncipe.

-Ah, no siempre. Es mucho más humilde y amable que yo a su edad- río Atem. como una ocurrencia tardía, agregó -y es más fácil de vestir-

-Me pregunto qué más heredó de ti-

Atem casi se ahogó cuando escuchó eso. Yugi puede parecerse a él, pero el joven faraón todavía era virgen. Yugi puede ser su hijo ahora pero no por sangre. Esperaba sinceramente que la crianza fuera más fuerte que la naturaleza o que los dioses estuvieran de su lado.

-Mi príncipe ¿qué te gusta hacer para divertirte?-

Incluso Atem tenía curiosidad por saber qué le gustaba a su pequeño. Como si fuera el destino, el niño respondió con entusiasmo.

-¡Me gustan los juegos! Especialmente rompecabezas, juegos de mesa y cartas ¿jugarás conmigo?-

Mahad le sonrió al principito -Por supuesto, su alteza. Me encantaría jugar contigo-

-¡Hurra! A nadie realmente le gusta jugar conmigo porque gano mucho. Quizás puedas jugar mejor que los demás- Chilló Yugi con entusiasmo pero con un toque peligroso en su voz. Los juegos eran su especialidad y se notaba.

Yugi: 1 - Atem: 1

-Si ha habido alguna duda de que él es verdaderamente tuyo, esto solo demuestra que eres su padre, mi faraón. Parece que el rey de los juegos tiene un príncipe de los juegos a su lado ahora- río Mahad contento. Hoy fue un día glorioso para Egipto.

-Yugi, pequeño, jugaré todos los juegos del mundo contigo si quieres eso- Declaro Atem muy orgullosamente.

Esto hizo que el niño chillara de alegría y abrazó a Atem una vez más. Se quedaron allí por un momento. Solo hablando. Riendo Pensando. Atem estaba tan atrapado en su conversación con Mahad que no se dio cuenta de que Yugi había tomado el rompecabezas del milenio. El niño ha desarmado la pirámide mágica y felizmente la reconstruyó en el piso. Fue solo cuando Atem alcanzó su objeto querido que notó que ya no estaba

**-¡El rompecabezas del milenio! ¡Mahad!-**

Antes de que la búsqueda pudiera comenzar, ya había terminado. Yugi chilló y dejó caer las dos piezas restantes del rompecabezas cuando su padre había gritado. Cuando cayeron, su suave campana como un timbre hizo que ambos adultos miraran hacia abajo.

-¿Lo desarmaste?- Preguntó Mahad sorprendido.

-Uh- declaro Yugi orgullosamente a cambio. -Lo desarmé y casi termino de armarlo ¡Solo quedan dos piezas!-

-¡¿Hiciste qué?! Ni siquiera los miembros del consejo pudimos completarlo. Sin ofender, mi príncipe, mi rey, pero él es solo un niño…-

Algo que solo podía describirse como orgullo revoloteó a través de Atem, pero una ira profunda siguió su ejemplo. También estaba sorprendido y un poco nervioso porque alguien acababa de sacar su tesoro de debajo de sus narices, pero en su mayor parte estaba preocupado. Tiene que asegurarse de que Yugi entienda que el rompecabezas no es un juguete. Su pequeño resultó ser como él cuando se trataba de juegos. Un verdadero príncipe de los juegos! Sin embargo, era preocupante que pudiera completar el rompecabezas del milenio por su cuenta. Era un objeto peligroso y poderoso de manejar y Yugi todavía era solo un niño. No debería tener que enfrentar las sombras todavía. Si el rompecabezas lo elige para ser su próximo portador, entonces Atem le enseñaría a Yugi cómo manejarlo, pero hasta entonces...

-Yugi, no puedes tomarlo sin preguntarme primero. Es un objeto mágico peligroso y no deseo que te lastimes-

Yugi parecía asustado y un poco triste mientras agarraba la última pieza y el rompecabezas para devolvérselos a su nuevo padre. El chico tenía miedo de que Atem no lo quisiera más si lo arruinaba. Amaba a Atem, Yugi no podía perderlo. El rey vio esto y suspiró.

-Pero... creo que si lo hacemos juntos, entonces podemos jugar con mi rompecabezas- dijo vacilante: -pero tengo que estar allí contigo, ¿entendido?- Preguntó Atem severamente después.

-¡Lo prometo!-

Mahad tarareó sorprendido por la facilidad con que Atem manejaba al niño. Para el mago parecía que se conocían desde hace años. Una parte de él estaba herido porque Atem les había ocultado la existencia de su hijo, pero otra parte de él dijo que debía haber tenido una razón. La madre también tuvo la culpa aquí, porque mantuvo oculto a su príncipe, por lo que era difícil enojarse con el rey. Observó a los dos miembros de la realeza tricolor cuando Yugi tomó la última pieza del rompecabezas y la colocó en su lugar.

De repente, una luz brillante casi los cegó. Una vez que se atenuó, ambos adultos jadearon. Mahad no creía lo que estaba viendo y Atem sintió que no podía respirar. Yugi sentado en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos en estado de shock. Detrás de él, su sombra parecía mirarlos, pero lo más preocupante era el brillante ojo sennen que estaba en la frente del niño. El rompecabezas acaba de reclamar a Yugi como su próximo portador después de Atem.

-No puede ser... Él es solo un niño, solo un niño...-

-Bueno... no eras mucho mayor, faraón, y él es tu hijo después de todo...-

-Lo siento- Vino un pequeño susurro de Yugi

Suavemente empujó el rompecabezas de vuelta a las manos de Atem como si fuera tan frágil que se rompería con el beso de una mariposa. Con la cabeza baja y los hombros temblorosos, el niño se sentó allí casi como si estuviera esperando su muerte. Atem no lo endulzó: el niño se equivocó y ahora sentía las consecuencias de sus acciones. Algo que todo buen príncipe debería experimentar de vez en cuando. La siguiente conferencia fue de proporciones épicas.

Muy pronto los adultos sintieron que el niño había sido disciplinado y que ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Atem lo levantó del piso y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo. Un beso era mejor que el símbolo de la magia de las sombras. Yugi sonrió un poco, pero por costumbre todavía se estremeció un poco. Atem hizo una nota mental para preguntar sobre eso más tarde cuando el niño estaba de mejor humor.

Compartieron una buena risa después para aliviar la tensión y luego regresaron a sus habitaciones. Yugi siguió a Atem y sintió un poco de miedo. Finalmente, tiró de la capa de su padre para llamar su atención.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?-

-No. Solo preocupado- Suspiró Atem suavemente -y cansado-

-¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación?-

-Por supuesto. ¿Dónde creerías que dormirías?-

Yugi vaciló con su respuesta. Sintió que ya estaba en hielo fino después de la debacle con el rompecabezas, pero cuando la mirada de Atem se suavizó, habló. De alguna manera sabía que podía confiar en esos ojos rojos granate.

-Mami dijo que tengo mi futón y que debería estar agradecido por eso. Ella me dejó mucho en mi habitación, pero aquí no tengo una habitación propia-

_"¿Futon?"_ Atem pensó para sí mismo. -¿Qué es un futón, pequeño?-

-¿Eh? ¿Nunca has visto un futón?- Jadeó al niño juguetonamente. -Es una manta muy gruesa y una almohada en la que te acuestas en el suelo para dormir. Algo así como un colchón delgado pero menos esponjoso y más suave-

-¡¿Te dejaron dormir en el piso?!-

-Uh huh. Mami dijo que después de romper la cama al saltar sobre ella no me compraría otra-

La furia ahora familiar hacia la madre de su hijo estalló en el pecho del rey como un dragón rugiente. Cómo deseaba encontrarse con la mujer para poder castigarla.

-No. Estaré compartiendo mi cama contigo esta noche. Mañana podemos conseguirte la tuya. Sin embargo, estaras en mis habitaciones hasta que tengas la edad suficiente para tus propios sirvientes y habitación-

-Entonces... ¿Cómo una pijamada, pero todas las noches? Genial!-

Y al igual que el pequeño Yugi estaba feliz. Ni siquiera diez minutos después llegaron a su habitación y se durmieron. Atem estaba feliz de tener a su pequeño acurrucado a salvo en su abrazo. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía... bien.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llegó y Ra despertó al desierto con los primeros rayos dorados del sol. Atem revolvió el cabello loco de su hijo dormido, preguntándose si su propio padre se había sentido tan feliz cuando lo estropeó. Atem echaba mucho de menos a su padre. Se aseguraría de que Yugi no tuviera que pasar por esto. No. Su pequeña amatista estaría a salvo y feliz.

Un golpe lo sobresaltó e hizo que Yugi se retirara bajo las sábanas. Parecía que el niño tampoco era una persona madrugadora. Quienquiera que estuviera en la puerta ciertamente pensaría que Atem estaba enfermo porque era muy temprano y ya estaba despierto. Lo escuchó abierto y preciso, pasos determinados resonaban por la habitación.

-Oh, gran estrella de la mañana de Egipto, levántate y brilla, primo-

-Ya estoy despierto Seth. Gracias-

El sumo sacerdote y primo del faraón Atem entrecerró los ojos azules. ¿Cómo podría su primo ya estar despierto? Estaba a punto de preguntar eso cuando las sábanas de seda a su lado comenzaron a moverse y un suave resoplido salió de ellas. Atem había estado compartiendo su cama con alguien. Eso lo explicó todo.

Seth usó la vara que llevaba consigo en todo momento para golpear suavemente al compañero nocturno de su rey. Le ganó un grito de sorpresa porque su metal estaba muy frío. Sin embargo, la voz era joven. Demasiado joven para pertenecer a un amante. Seth comenzó a sospechar de su primo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desatar la lectura de la fatalidad, el pequeño Yugi se levantó de la cama, abrazó la pierna de Seth y se recostó en uno de los cojines en el suelo.

Seth sintió como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo. Miró del chico a Atem y viceversa varias veces para confirmar que no estaba soñando o alucinando. Todo el color desapareció de su rostro y su brillo helado ahora se redujo a ojos que parecían un charco confundido.

-Ah. Lo mantuve despierto demasiado tiempo anoche-

-Primo…-

Ahora Atem dejó que todo un bote lleno de presunción saliera de sí mismo cuando dijo: -Seth, conoce a Yugi. Yugi, si estás despierto, conoce a tu tío idiota-

Con un gran bostezo, el niño abrió los ojos para mostrar un suave y somnoliento violeta. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y para deleite de Atem, algunos de los mechones rubios estaban pegados hacia arriba un poco más que la noche anterior. El hizo un puchero e intentó mirar al delincuente que se atrevió a despertarlo tan temprano, pero Yugi simplemente no daba miedo lo suficiente como para intimidar a nadie. Por el contrario, hizo reír a ambos hombres.

-Buenos días mi pequeña amatista. ¿Estás listo para el día?-

Yugi miró a su padre, parpadeó dos veces y volvió a caer sobre su cojín para quedarse dormido de nuevo. En esa exhibición, Seth comenzó a reír. Más tarde arrinconaría a su primo real para averiguar de dónde venía ese niño y quién era realmente, pero por ahora era demasiado divertido ver al rey semidormido fallando al despertar a un simple niño.

-¿Me ayudarás o solo te reirás, Seth?-

-Creo que te dejaré manejar esto, mi faraón-

-Ve a besar a una cobra...- gruñó Atem

Una mirada más tarde y el faraón se acercó a Yugi para recoger al niño pequeño. Juntos desaparecieron en el armario de Atem para vestirse. Algunos gritos, chillidos y maldiciones después, tanto el faraón como el príncipe estaban vestidos y más o menos despiertos. Seth decidió ser misericordioso y usar su arma secreta.

-El desayuno está listo-

Antes de que alguien pueda parpadear, Seth tenía los brazos ocupados de un niño emocionado y hambriento de seis años. Le asustaba lo mucho que este chico se parecía a Atem en todos los sentidos. Incluso dijo que el propio faraón estaba un poco preocupado por la gran cantidad de similitudes entre ambos. El bajó la mirada hacia su rompecabezas. Tal vez...? ¿Era posible que el rompecabezas haya creado un niño perfecto para él? Dejó que Yugi molestara a los ba y ka de Seth hasta que llegaron al comedor. Allí, Atem apartó a Yugi y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del niño.

-Allí la gente te hará muchas preguntas. Te parecerán aterradoras, pero sé que eres un chico valiente. Prometo que no te pasará nada malo-

Con unos ojos tan confiados, Yugi asintió y sonrió. Tomó la mano ofrecida por Atem y juntos entraron al comedor y se sentaron en el centro de la larga mesa en forma de U. Yugi se sentó a la derecha, Seth se sentó a la izquierda y Atem estaba descansando en el medio. La disposición de los asientos causó alboroto. Una vez que los miembros más importantes de la sociedad vieron a Yugi, se abalanzaron al niño como buitres. Atem hizo todo lo posible para proteger a su hijo, pero al final se alegró de que Seth también estuviera allí. A veces tener un primo aterrador era increíble.

-Mi Rey. Su alteza, su resplandor, gran estrella matutina y vespertina de Khemet. ¿Quién es este niño? ¿Por qué está sentado donde debería sentarse la reina?-

-Este es mi Hijo- Respondió Atem despreocupadamente y completamente a gusto. La indignación de la multitud ni siquiera lo desconcertó.

-¿Y quién puede ser su joven alteza?-

Yugi miró a su padre y luego a la noble mujer que le había hablado. ¿Debería él? Atem entrecerró los ojos molestos pero no dijo nada. No queriendo ver arruinado el día de su padre, Yugi decidió que era hora de que brillara. Quería enorgullecer a su nuevo padre.

-Juega conmigo. Si gano, nos dejas en paz. Si ganas, te digo mi nombre-

Seth casi se atragantó con su bebida mientras Atem observaba lo que sucedía con alegría infantil. _"Oh, su pequeño patearía totalmente el trasero de ese noble entrometido"_

La mujer estuvo de acuerdo y Yugi le dijo las reglas del juego que estaban jugando. Cada uno de ellos tenía un trozo de tela flojamente atado a sus muñecas. Un jugador tiene que arrebatarle la tela al otro pero sin tocar al otro jugador. Para hacerlo más divertido, no se les permitía pisar nada hecho de piedra.

Los espectadores se reunieron para ver al niño jugar con el noble. Saltaron de alfombra en alfombra y por un momento pareció que su tamaño le daba una ventaja sobre las piernas pequeñas del niño. Sin embargo, cuando el niño saltó sobre una mesa de madera, ella lo acusó de hacer trampa.

-La regla es no pisar piedra. Esto es madera, así que estoy bien-

Esto enfureció a la mujer. Ser superada por un simple niño era humillante. Ella no dejaría que sucediera y su orgullo se hizo cargo. Ella agarró un manojo de la ropa del niño y rápidamente arrancó la tela de su muñeca, proclamándose a sí misma como la ganadora. Lo sostuvo por encima de su cabeza y sonrió dulcemente, dulce para frotarlo en la cara del niño.

Justo entonces apareció un Kuriboh salvaje detrás de Yugi y le mordió la mano. Ella cayó sobre su dolorido trasero con miedo y dolor.

-¡Sentado!- Al mando de Yugi y para sorpresa de todos, el monstruo de la sombra hizo lo que se le había dicho.

-Sabía que arias trampa. Por eso mi tela tiene leche de coco. Kuriboh ama el olor. Rompiste las reglas, así que yo soy el ganador-

Seth se giro hacia Atem y ambos compartieron una mirada. Ambos quedaron atónitos más allá de la ayuda en ese momento. ¿Cuándo se le ocurrió eso al niño? ¿Qué tan lejos podría planear un niño? Una cosa era segura: una vez que creciera, sería un oponente formidable en las reuniones del consejo y en el campo de batalla.

_"¿Acaba de jugar un mini juego de sombras con esta noble?"_

-**¡Silencio! **Quiero escuchar lo que sucede después-

**-¡¿Como hizo eso?!-**

-¿Es eso una criatura sombra? ¿Por qué lo está escuchando?-

Y luego Seth decidió hablar.

-Eso lo resuelve. Él es tu hijo-

Atem se echó a reír.

-Bien hecho, mi pequeña amatista. Te felicito por tu victoria. Ahora, por favor, que alguien quite esta dolorida perdedora de mi mesa de desayuno-

Los guardias se apresuraron a arrastrar a la mujer que gritaba fuera del palacio. Yugi regresó a su silla al lado de su padre y continuó mordisqueando su trozo de pan. Algunas personas lo miraron de manera extraña cuando la untó con grasa y puso queso encima. Cuando se le preguntó por qué hizo esto, el príncipe dijo que sabría mejor ya que la grasa tenía aroma. Yugi ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que la gente lo escuchara, y mucho menos siguiera su ejemplo. Lo hizo sentir extraño. En cierto modo estaba avergonzado, o más bien nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. El impulso de confianza de ganar el juego y que la gente lo escuchara hizo que el niño chillara de alegría. Eso a su vez hizo feliz a su padre y todo el palacio lo supo: un faraón feliz es un buen faraón.

-Yugi- Atem puso su mano sobre el hombro, -necesitamos hablar sobre algo. No, no estás en problemas, pero necesito algunas respuestas-

El niño asintió y se levantó para seguir a su padre a un lugar donde nadie escucharía.

-Yugi, ¿cómo sabes sobre Kuriboh? Los monstruos de las sombras son peligrosos-

-Cuando mamá no quería jugar conmigo, las sombras sí. ¡Kuriboh es mi amigo!- Protestó al niño. Luego comenzó a divagar sobre su juego favorito: monstruos de duelo. Al escuchar cómo el niño pequeño ha vencido a los ojos azules, el dragón blanco en un duelo envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Atem. El niño ha ganado duelos de ka. No lo podía creer. ¿Qué clase de padres dejaría que su hijo peleara así sin supervisión? Una pelea simulada a esta edad no era inusual, especialmente para un prodigio, pero dejar que uno tan joven jugara con las sombras... hizo que Atem se estremeciera.

-¿Cuál es el monstruo más grande que puedes llamar?-

Yugi lo pensó por un momento hasta que dio un salto cuando se le ocurrió. El pequeño juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando y comenzó a tararear una melodía serena. Habló en ese otro idioma una vez más. No segundos después, una sombra negra gigante se formó detrás de él que podría defenderse contra los monstruos de Dios de Atem.

-Gandora, saluda a mi papá-

Y la terrible bestia reveló muchos ojos fucsias en todo su cuerpo que observaban a su amo como un halcón. El pequeño ni siquiera se estremeció bajo la intensa mirada del dragón. Atem estaba impresionado, pero tiene que establecer algunas reglas o de lo contrario su palacio no sobreviviría la próxima semana.

-Yugi. Hasta que no seas mayor, solo te permitiré participar en simulacros de duelos. No te veré pelear con espíritus y monstruos Ka. ¡Podrías lastimarte!-

-¡Pero es mi juego favorito!-

-Los duelos no son un juego. Son rituales peligrosos que pueden costarte la vida si no tienes cuidado. Te acabo de...- Susurró Atem la última parte -No quiero perderte-

-Pero... ¿pero todavía puedo jugar a fingir? ¿no pelearé si eso te hace feliz, pero si no llamo a las sombras y solo pretendo que estoy en duelo, aún puedo jugar...?-

Atem asintió, agradecido de que el niño entendiera la gravedad de la situación. Dejó en claro que no quería ninguna invocación peligrosa en el palacio. Si Yugi convocaba algo, cualquier cosa, más grande que Kuriboh, debía ir hacia él, Seth o Mahaad de inmediato. El principito asintió y hizo un juramento solemne de seguir estas reglas hasta que fuera mayor. Sin embargo, el descarado no dijo cuándo era mayor, pero Atem lo dejó pasar. Él confiaba en su hijo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yugi y lo abrazó. Cada uno disfrutaba del amor y la calidez del otro y a ninguno le importaba la apariencia y el asombro de los sirvientes que pasaban. En solo un día, no, ni siquiera un día, todo se ha vuelto mucho mejor que antes. Atem estaba contento con la vida y Yugi estaba tan feliz como su nuevo padre. El rey abrazó al niño mucho más fuerte y le susurró al oído:

-Tú, mi pequeño, eres un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Mi regalo, que me dieron Ra y Hathor-

-Yo también te quiero, papi-

_...eventualmente el príncipe crecería y sucedería a su padre. Atem tomaría a su amiga de la infancia Mana como su esposa y Yugi la amaba tanto como ella amaba a su nuevo hijo. Dijo que ella era la mamá más bonita de todas. Yugi creció amado por Atem y Mana hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo. Luego comenzaría una familia propia mientras el reino florecía bajo el gobierno de su padre y su propio gobierno. Se llevaron su secreto de que no son familia de sangre en sus tumbas. Yugi decidió que el rompecabezas era demasiado peligroso para mantenerlo, así que selló los objetos en la tumba de su padre. Sin embargo, el rompecabezas se colocó junto a su propio sarcófago en un pequeño cofre hecho de oro macizo. Lo encantó para que solo él pudiera abrirlo._

Entonces, un día, muchos, muchos años en el futuro, un hombre llamado Solomon Mutou encontró una caja de oro en la tumba de un faraón y decidió dársela a su nieto.

**Fin**


End file.
